Witch Hunt
by inactivepenguin
Summary: Elanor Moore is the youngest daughter to the second wealthiest family in England, and notices that strange things are happening. More so, after she hears about the recent sacrifices. After a tragic event, she accompanies the queens watchdog on an almost eternal witch hunt.*summary sucks;) story's better..*
1. Chapter 1

**New story wooooooooo. Typed this up in parts, almost everyday. I actually have a plot this time :D**

**Sorta.. Lets hope this goes well.. enjoo0000oooyyy3 \(^.^)/ -~Remember to review, cause it notify's me on any spelling mistakes, errors, or just general typos. It also lets me know if you enjoyed reading it, I'm very skeptical about my writing... baii~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Most children your age enjoy parties, Elanor."

"I'm not like most children, mother-..surely, you've realized this, by now." Her mouth pressed into a hard line as she sighed in defeat.

"Why must you be so.."

"..difficult?"I inquire, looking up from my book.

"Selfish."She mumbled. Before I could retort, she left with haste.

Selfish? I am anything but! I'd rather live in the slums than attend those horrific social events. People with money practically flowing from their pockets coming together in the biggest, most expensive clothes money can buy, to stick their entitled noses up at everything that disagrees with them. I'd rather sit here in my little sanctuary, surrounded by books and the monotonous melody from my old music box. It was indeed a relic, passed down in my family for generations.

My family, being the richest in England, beside the royal family. I can't help but feel embaressed at how foolish we look. The only reason we're adored is because of my fathers wealth. It's sickening. Tragically, I cannot do anything about it. I will be a 'Moore' until the day I am wedded off.

I have three sisters and one brother. The oldest, of course, being my brother at seventeen. James Moore; he's practically the

only sibling I like. He strongly resembles my father; thick black locks, slim yet strong build, deep navy eyes. In looks, he is my fathers twin. But personality wise, my brother is kinder; warm hearted with a sense of humor. He was recently married and now lives with his new wife somewhere around London. I miss him immensely.

In second place for age, is my twin sisters at fifteen. Olivia and Sophia Moore; both chubby, annoying, black haired and obsessed with pink. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. Their golden eyes hold a certain mischievous glow to them.

Next, we have my third sister. She has short black hair, navy eyes and a cold heart. She moved away to France a year ago so I haven't seen her since. Occasionally, she sends letters. But even so, those are to discuss business with my father. We weren't really close.. But I miss her.

Then, that just leaves me. I'm Elanor Moore, youngest in the manor at fourteen. I strongly resemble my mother with bright long teal locks, glowing golden eyes and slim features. I'm not a very open person.. nor am I polite. But, I am well educated. (Courtesy of my fathers tutors.)

My father storms into my room, opening the door with such force it makes me jump.

"Elanor Moore, you will go downstairs and you will greet our guests!" He shouts and I sigh.

"I've already told mother, I-"

"I don't care what you've told her. Get downstairs, now."he snaps. I won't argue with my father. There's no telling how hard he'll slap me if I answer back.

"Yes, sir."I say.

"Good. You've got ten minutes to get ready. I'll send someone to collect you then."He strides out of my room with accomplishment.

"Shit."I mumble. _I hate parties._

* * *

The ten minutes had passed and all was left to do was wait for my escort. In the short time I was given, I slipped into a formal party dress; it's colour was a cool topaz, with ruffles of white and matching lace edged at almost every corner.

Underneath the layers of white, frilly, underskirts were my little ankle boots. It didn't matter that they didn't match, no one would see them after all. Sadly, a maid was sent to my room to help me prepare. She insisted I wear a corset.. So, I had to comply. I assume that she was my escort because as soon as i'd finished changing, we headed out.

"Are you excited, my lady?" she beams. I glance at her and sigh.

"Your first party.. after all." she continued with a shy smile.

"I hate parties and I wish to avoid them as much as possible." I spoke dryly.

We didn't speak at all for the rest of the way so I assume I've offended her. Through the large corridors and unnecessary

amount of stairs, we had finally made it to the party. I wasn't noticed by many people yet I felt like all eyes were on me.

It was almost.. unnerving. Looking around, I found a few familiar faces. There were a few of my fathers business partners and their wives, babbling wealthy people, my sisters, and two wallflowers. Both of which were standing with equally suspicious butlers.

"You're excused." I mumble to the maid.

"Yes, my lady."

In an effort to calm my nerves I made my way to the drinks table. There was a large variety of wine, gin, and a few others I didn't recognize. I grab a glass of red wine and sip it carefully. It didn't taste bad, quite soft and to my liking. Maybe it was exciting to try something new, given the circumstances. My eyes then caught my two sisters, Sophia and Olivia, giggling at me as they skipped towards me.

"..What?" I ask, after a long and awkward pause.

"You look.." Olivia giggled.

"Funny!" Sophia finished. My eyebrows twitch as they're thrown into a fit of laughter. Some guests started to look, so I stood sipping my drink waiting for them to calm down.

"I think the word you illiterate girls are looking for is _different_." I mumble over the glass.

"Aww, that's not very nice Ellie." Sophia pouted.. Or Olivia, I couldn't tell them apart. They're dressed the same after all.

"Elanor. My name is Elanor."I sigh.

"But Ellie is such a cute nickname, it doesn't suite you at all but we thought since your dressed so adorably.. It's only appropriate." Olivia grinned, I choke on my wine. _Cute? Adorable?_

"Even so, mother and father should've let us dress you for this evening. We would've made you so much more beautiful." Sophia explained.

I continued to ignore their mindless babble and looked around for a getaway. I saw couples dancing, my father greeting his fellow business men, my mother gossiping with other old women and the two wallflowers following each other into the kitchen. Two black clad butlers followed them like a shadow. There's my exit! There's a second door in the kitchen that leads to more stairs, that, in turn, lead to my room. If luck is on my side today I could slip past them and the servents. But first..

"..Is that Danny? He's looking at me! I wonder.. Oh Ellie you must meet Danny he's amazing!" Sophia flushes scarlet and

waves very lady-like in his direction.

"..You mean Daniel Craw?" I ask. They both nodded frantically.

"No thank you." I add. Olivia grinned wickedly and soon, Sophia joined.

"I know where dad hides the chocolate cake." It was my turn to grin. Hunger gleamed through their golden eyes as their smiles faded.

"Whats the catch?" they ask in unison.

"Leave me alone." After that, the deal was made. Both of them nodded in agreement and I, in return, whispered the location of Dad's sacred chocolate cake.

Then, they scurried over to meet Daniel. I on the other hand, was planning escape. I hurried over to the kitchen door, turned the corner, and halted when I heard voices. My breathing was ragged in this corset so I had to hold my hands over my mouth. I then leaned on the cool stone wall beside the door and listened.

"What are you even doing here, Trancy?" a rustle of papers shortly followed.

"I was ordered by the queen. What about you, dog?" another voice spoke matter-of-factly.

"How strange.. I received a letter, too." the first voice mumbled.

"Clearly a job you can't handle!" Now, the second voice was more clearer. In fact, it was childish almost.

"Put your childish comments aside and perhaps we could solve this case."

"Fine." I peeked through the crack in the door with curiosity, to find the Earl of Phantomhive and the Earl of Trancy both accompinied with creepy butlers. I keep my gaze on them, testing my luck.

"As you already know, there's been a series of murders all around London. 'Sacrifices' to be exact. We've gathered evidence to support that the killer is somewhere in this household. That evidence also proves that the killer is a supernatural being.. a w-!" His butlers hand sealed his mouth shut, preventing him from saying anymore.

"Shh.. We're among the witch." The butler spoke, fuchsia eyes met mine and for a moment, all eyes were on the door. My blood ran cold, shivers were sent down my spine causing goose bumps to appear on my arms. Before I could think, let alone breathe, I sprinted back to the party. Witch's? Murders? Surely, no one in my house is capable.. right?

My feet were aching like hell from all the running, but i'd made it to my room. With haste, I changed out of the awful ball gown back into my black pinafore dress, black and white striped tights, and a white blouse. I buckled my knee high boots and checked if my door was locked. Strange, it was; I don't remember locking it.. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Elanor, sweetie. It's mother.. May I come in?" I unlocked the door and cautiously opened it.

"What's the matter, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she joked. I allow a smile to creep onto my face.

"It's nothing mother.. I just, heard a strange conversation that's all."

"Really? Well you sprinted off so quickly I couldn't catch up. What was it about?"

"Strange things.. Witch's.. Sacrifices.." I mumble, running a hand through my long hair. She looked startled slightly, then a smile graced her warm features.

"If that's all, then I'll be going."

"..Wait.." I grab her sleeve.

"..Allow me to draw you?" I ask. Her face lit up with what I can only describe as excitement, then she grabbed me and pulled me into a strong embrace. I gasp for air and remember; I've always been amazing at art. Except, I draw what I see and sometimes.. It's horrible. Images of what I believe that person truly is play through my mind and end up on my paper in seconds.. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. I mean, I see you for what you are. If you're a monster I will draw you as one, end of story. Maybe this time I can control myself..

"Do you remember the picture you drew of your father?" she asks, still hugging me tightly.

"Hardly.. I was five.."I mumble into her shoulder. She released me and smiled, I then proceeded to pull my drawing pad and pencils from under my bed. I skipped through the drawings and opened a fresh page.

"Ready?" I ask and she nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. The pencil dragged across the page, shaping the face, eyes, hair, nose, mouth etc. I was almost finished after thirty minutes and managed to draw a fairly normal portrait. To be honest, I only agreed to this so she'd stay. At the moment I'm feeling uneasy and my mothers always been talented at calming me down in tough situations. I turned the drawing pad around and she smiled brightly.

"Your drawings are so pretty, when they want to be." she mumbled happily.

"I remember the drawing you did of you father.. it was all shadows and evil eyes. He was especially mad." she giggled. I joined her in laughter, remembering his face from that day.

"Well, the party is almost over. Why don't you join me downstairs?" she smiles.

"No.. I'm fine.. Honestly, I've had enough of parties." I laugh. She gets up to leave and I panic.

"W-Wait." I stutter. She stops and turns to look at me.

"What is it, dear?"

"..Have you heard of the recent murders?"

"Murders?"She questions. "Is this what's been bothering you?" I nod.

"Darling, don't worry. I'll protect you, you know that."she smiles reassuringly.

"B-But.. I heard people talking and they say that.." I stutter.

"What?" She asks in a serious tone.

"That maybe.."I continue.

"Yes?"

"Someone living here did it..." I look at the floor, desperately trying to hide my fear.

"Come on Elanor, that's absurd." she laughs vaguely. I look her dead in the eye, and she freezes.

"What aren't you telling me?" I sigh with disbelief shining in my eyes. She looks at me blankly.

"Please. Tell me." I plead, taking her hands in mine.

"It's just business. Between me and your father."She strokes my cheek with the back her hand.

"You must understand, that it is for the greater good. I think, soon, you'll know what I mean." She smiled. I nod blankly to reassure her.

"Elanor, has anything weird happened around you lately? Besides your unbelievably talented art skills."She adds. My mind wanders to the fuchsia eyes, strange visions and the door locking.

"N-No.."I stutter, completely stunned. My parents are murderers! Should I tell her that they're already onto them? Or not..

"Notify me at once if anything happens."she kisses my forehead and leaves without a goodbye. Upon instinct, I turn my gaze to the door.

No.. It couldn't be.. I did that? It isn't an automatic lock..

I lift my hand hesitantly and point towards the door. My fingers snap and the door locks. Memories flood back, again.

_'We are among the witch.'_

* * *

**'tis long first shapter.**

**please, review&rate. Cause you know you wanna;D**

**Byebye~ ¬**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very tempted to change the summary of the story.. idek, xD but.. I am back, here, with another chapter. ~adios**

* * *

Sunlight fluttered over my eyelids and I hesitantly opened them, not wanting to face another day. Sitting up, I then realized that I'd fallen asleep. I rise my sleepy body from the four poster bed and rub my eyes, a huge yawn then escaped my lips. I've never felt so tired in all my days. Glancing at the clock, it read; 8;45. It wasn't exactly late.. Which was a big relief, knowing my father wouldn't loose his temper because I'm not as punctual as he'd like. Breakfast starts at 9:00 o'clock, so I've got fifteen minutes to make myself presentable.

I make my way over to the vanity in the far corner of my room. My hair is a tangled mess and my golden eyes are dull, probably due to drowsiness. They stare back at me in the mirror, brimming with curiosity, worry and a few other emotions I cannot explain. I know my parent's are murderers, but something in my heart refuses to believe such things. I grasp the brush and begin running it through the knots in my hair. Then, I rub the sleep from my eyes and dust my dress off. To be honest, I'm too lazy to change clothes.

The hallways are as empty as ever, occasionally the odd maid or butler would pass by with the usual 'Good morning, my lady.' I just nod in reply. I hear the chime of the grandfather clock from down the hall along with faint, high-pitched giggling.

_Shit.. I'm late.._

I practically run to the table before my father can look over his paper and notice my absence. It was the usual breakfast set up, with many options. Looking forward I see that a cup of tea has been served to me and also my mother hasn't arrived yet.

"Where's mother?" I ask. Father looked over his paper and shrugged. But, before he could answer, my mother arrived with her bright smile and happy aura.

"Good morning my dears!" her positive tone rang through the room like the chime of a bell. Sophia and Olivia smiled and said their good mornings, in return.

"Good morning, Elanor. How're you feeling?"she asked while she took her seat.

"I'm fine mother."I smile a fake smile and return to stirring my tea.

"May me and your father speak with you after you're finished?"

"Sure"I replied. Sophia and Olivia looked at each other and smirked, probably thinking I was in some sort of trouble.

_I'm_ not the one in trouble though.. I mean, yesterday night, two of the queens highest ranked nobles were sniffing around our estate and even caught me listening in. Okay.. So, maybe I was in trouble too. But, hey, they aren't after me.

_.._Right_?_

My eyes are fixated on the teacup and I'm overwhelmed with all these feelings. I drink it quickly and stand up to exit the room, almost forgetting about the chat my parents have requested. Soon after, my father and mother both rise and lead me through the corridors and into my fathers study.

"Elanor, we know you're.. well aware of the situation now and.." Mother starts.

"We request that you do not mention this to anyone. Not even Sophia or Olivia."Father finishes.

"..You mean the sacrifices?"I ask.

"Yes" he answers.

"Why did you do it?"

"It was necessary." I swallow.

"Why was it necessary?"

"Because.."My father trails off and looks to my mother for an answer.

"We tried to awaken Olivia's and Sophia's powers but it failed.."My mother sighs. I give her a questionable look.

"It was all for naught, until we realized that the only one who inherited my gift was you. And so, with the last sacrifice, my gift has been given to you."she smiled and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch and sighed.

"What.. am I? Mother.." Tears pricked at my eyes, but I held it in. _I'm afraid._

"You are a witch, my dear. An extremely powerful one at that."She grinned. Father put his hand on my head in an attempt to comfort me.

"Please don't be upset. Your mother will teach you how to control it."Father smiled. _Wow, this was the first time I'd seen him act so.. kind. Probably because I was the heir to all the power._

"A-Alright.."I stuttered.

"Would you like to start today?"

"Um.. Sure"I attempt a smile.

Today was an absolutely strange day; mother had taught me incredible tricks and spells. I still have yet to wake from this childish dream.. But strangely, I didn't find myself waking up. My fear and worry soon turned into excitement and curiosity. As my mother expected, I was eager to learn everything. Disappearing, teleporting, healing spells and some defense techniques. Since i'm new to all this, I can only levitate a few objects and disappear.

"This is all so.. unbelievable.."I say in awe. She giggled at my thoughts.

"You've yet to learn everything, dear. Remember; keep your emotions intact, otherwise the magic will happen without consent. Keep you emotions in order."

"I understand." I laugh.

"Good."she smiles.

"So, um, If there's witches in the world.. Is there any others like us?" I question.

"You mean other species of 'mythical' beings?"she asks and I nod.

"Then yes, there are many actually. Demons, angels, death gods.."she trails off.

"What are their purpose here?" I inquire.

"Well, demons are here to prey on weak souls and then eat them. Angels are here for the same reason, only to drag them to heaven. Death gods collect the cinematic records of the humans and give judgement on whether they go to heaven or hell. Sometimes, they make exceptions and let them live but only if they're destined to change the world in some way."She explained, I nodded.

"Seems complicated.."I sigh.

"Yes it is."she laughed. "That reminds me, we've invited two of our guests from last night for dinner tonight."

_Oh god.. please, let it not be.._

"Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy if I do recall. They practically insisted a business partnership with your father."she giggled.

_Shit._

"Oh.. why didn't you mention this before?"I blink.

"As I said, I almost forgot. Look at the time! I'd better get the preparations made.." With that, she hurried out the door. I run both hands through my hair. _Goddamn it, it had to be them. The awkwardness over the table will be inescapable. Fine! This is how they want to play it then so be it. I'll keep my calm and stay clear of them. _

* * *

It's almost eight o'clock. Meaning dinner is precisely.. ten minutes away. My legs won't quit pacing around my room, it's exhausting. Panic is setting in pretty quickly and my whole plan of keeping cool has jumped head first out of the window. _Wait.. I'm a witch, so, I shouldn't have to be scared. Hopefully._

_I have five minutes now so I should probably get going.._

My feet dragged across the floor as I left the safety of my room. I let out a huge sigh and continue down the stairs. Pressing my hand on the door, I can feel their presence; it's like a cloud of dread above everything else.

Regrettably, I push the door open and enter. Everyone's already there, so seats have been arranged. Lord Trancy is seated next to Sophia, Olivia is next to her, mother and father are at opposite ends of the table and I'm seated next to Lord Phantomhive. _Fantastic._

Occasional glances were sent my way by both of our guests, making me nervous. I kept avoiding eye contact and just smiling, casually. It was pretty tough but my mothers small talk would always catch their attention. I glanced at the clock and decided to turn in, thanking god that the night was over.

"It's getting late. If you'd excuse me.." I said, wiping my mouth with the cloth on my lap and placing it on the table.

"It's only nine.."Olivia giggled.

"I'm tired." I stated with an acid like tone. She looked stunned, as well as Lord Trancy and his butler, then a smile spread across her face. Sophia joined in, and in unison they said;

"We're going to bed too."

I narrowed my eyes and my brows knitted together. I took that as my cue to leave and hurried to the door. They quickly followed behind me, though. Surprisingly, they caught up with me and put their arms around me.

"Why'd you leave? You never go to bed early!" Sophia questioned.

"I've told you already; I'm tired. Leave me be."I sigh in irritation.

"..Do you like one of them?" They both giggled.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" I stopped in my tracks and argued.

"You kept looking at them. Also, they were looking back. Even the butlers were!" Sophia mocked.

"..and your blushing."Olivia added in a fit of giggles.

"I am not!" I covered my face in frustration. Their laughs ceased and they both looked at me with pure seriousness.

"Y'know, you kinda surprised us at the table." They exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?"

"You must be really angry at something.. Your eyes totally changed colour!" Olivia said in awe. I scoffed and walked on towards my room.

"I'm not mad about anything, so that's utter nonsense."I lied.

"I'm pretty sure that Trancy Lord saw too..."she sighed. I stopped at my door.

"...and his butler." Sophia added.

"Goodnight." I open my door to enter, but my arm was grabbed.

"Listen, stop flipping out on people just because your in a mood. You've basically exposed your true nature there! If that happens again, we could be done for. Or maybe we already are. Anyways, no one can know your a witch. You'll be framed as a murderer! Think about it! There's no evidence to point towards mom and dad anymore, so your the prime suspect!"Olivia blurted out.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop."I apologize.

"Good. Then, goodnight." Sophia smiled.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I leaned my back against the cool surface and slid to my knees. They were right, mom and dad have basically put me on the line here. Anyway, I'd been so caught up in thoughts, I'd barely noticed the storm that had started. I stand up and walk towards the vanity to grab my book, but it wasn't there. I must have left it in the library. _Damn it._

The look of my eyes in the mirror caused me to gasp; blood red orbs were staring back at me. Now I know why they all looked so stunned. Oh god, Olivia was even more right. I _have_ exposed my nature.

No, it's fine. I can probably make them normal again, right? If I can do it, then I can undo it. _Hopefully_..

I take a deep breath, clear my mind and sure enough; my familiar golden eyes are back. Okay, lesson learned. Don't ever lose your temper. _Ever. _I'll just go get my book, read and then sleep. If I recall, it's in the library on the chair in the corner of the room.

I peek outside my door and silently step out into the corridor. The clap of thunder caused me to jump and ruin the idea of not being noticed. My feet reacted and immediately started fast walking down the stairs. I sped around the corner and bumped my head on someone else's. We both fell to the ground and I help my nose to ease the pain.

"Watch where your going!"I hear Lord Phantomhive grunt while he holds his nose. _Shit._

"You're still here.."I sighed to myself in irritation.

"What did you say?" he narrowed his eyes.

"She's got a mouth on her, hasn't she Claude!" Lord Trancy appeared behind him, giggled and nudged his butler. Blood trickled down my arm and I then realized my nose was bleeding.

"You've got a pretty hard forehead." I sighed then stood up to walk away. His butler chuckled and he just sat their stunned at my 'rudeness'.

"Are you getting up or not?"I asked, holding out my bloodied hand to help him up. He scrunched his nose up at the sight of it and Alois giggled.

"Oh sorry."I said sarcastically and offered him my cleaner hand. He didn't take it and instead, jumped up all by himself.

"You owe me an apology."He spat.

"For what? Accidentally running into you?"I protest, turn around and begin to walk away.

"For eavesdropping." I feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say without turning around. Instead, I wipe my dirty hand on his. He immediately snatched his away. I took that as my ticket out of their so I ran.

"Sebastian, catch her!" he hissed, while wiping his crimson stained hand.

"Yes my Lord." his butler replied with a smirk.

..-!

* * *

**Lol poor ciel. He has anger issues.**

**~~~rate and review maybe~~~**

**another chapter done and dusted huehuehuehue **

..bye o.o


	3. Chapter 3

**ASDFGHJK- I've had some bad case of writers block .. lawl ;_;  
****Thank you so much for reviewing :D Here's chapter 3. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

* * *

..-!

I must admit, I actually thought I could get away. Perhaps it was the arrogance or the sudden burst of adrenaline. Anyways.. It's as you expected, I couldn't surpass a demon. So, with that, my shoulder was grabbed again but this time with a vice-like grip. There was simply no escaping.

"L-Let go!"I demanded.

"That didn't take long." Ciel smirked, I scowled in reply.

"Well it would help if I got a head-start."I pouted while trying to pry Sebastian's hand from my shoulder.

"Sadly, this isn't a game." He smirked again.

"What do you want from me, anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Your responsible for the worse sacrificial murder cases in London!" Alois said in awe, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"Ciel inquired.

"She's so weak, how could she murder all those superior beings!"Alois laughed.

"E-Exactly. It wasn't me!"I protested.

"Then who was it?" Ciel arched a brow.

"I..I don't know!"

"Of course you don't." he sighed with sarcasm and my mouth pressed into a hard line.

Wait a second.. I'm a witch, so I can just use magic to get out of this. Maybe I could teleport.. Even though I haven't tried it before. I'll just stall them until the right moment..

"..You mentioned games before..Do you like them?"he gave me a questionable look before answering.

"Your point?"

"Umm.. How about we play a game? If I win, you leave me alone; If I lose, then I'll tell you who the murderer is." I challenged him. He smirked at my idea.

"Fine, what 'game' would you like to play?"he mocked.

"Chess." I say dryly. I swear I saw his one blue eye flicker with interest.

"Let the game begin." he smirked, and we headed towards the game hall. Sebastian's hand was still firmly placed on my shoulder. _Creep._

* * *

Why did I think this was a good idea? Even though I'm a little good at chess, there's still the possibility he'll win! Even if I do win, will he let me go? Probably not. Now, we've entered the game hall and I've been seated opposite from Ciel and Alois.

"White or black?" Ciel asks as Sebastian sets the game up.

"White."I mumur.

"Excellent choice, my lady."Sebastian purred, but I was out of it. I tapped my fingers nervously on the chair arm.

"Everything alright?" Ciel asked in yet another mock tone. I put on my bravest fake smile and sigh.

"First move?" I question. Sebastian took his place behind Ciel, as did Claude with Alois.

"Go ahead."he waved his hand as if to say 'go for it'.

I hesitantly moved my piece forward. Thus, the game started swiftly. Equal amount of pieces were taken, both black and white. Ciel's smirk quickly faded throughout the game while mine grew and we neared the end with only few of our pieces left.

"Your move." I remind him.

"I know." he snapped in deep thought. Alois giggled at his temper. His slid one of his final pieces into a fatal position, so I took my chance and counteracted his move.

"Checkmate." The words were as smooth as honey, yet they stung him badly. His wounded face was priceless! Sadly, it only lasted a split second.

"A deal is a deal." he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ciel messed up~!" Alois sing-songed and followed behind. As did both of the clad black butlers.

"Shut up!"Ciel shouted.

It was now I realized my nose had stopped bleeding an hour ago, and I was still covered in dry blood. Great. I decided to have a bath prepared, so I notified the maids and they immediately rushed away to do so. Maybe it was my gruesome appearance that worried them so much.

"C-Come my lady, we'll get you cleaned up!" The head maid rushed me towards the bathroom.

"I-I can take it from here you know!" I laughed.

"Poor dear, are you sure?" she looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're dismissed." I grinned sheepishly.

"Yes my lady." She bowed and rushed everyone out to leave me bathe in peace. Finally, some quiet time.

I slide my bloodied clothes off beside the tub and hop in. It was relaxing to know that the day was finally over. I sink for a minute and let the hot lavender infused air take effect, leaving me drowsy. Then, I lather my long hair with soap and rinse it before stepping out into a fresh white towel. Some maids returned and helped me change into my nightgown and lead me to bed.

Fatigue hit me as soon as I curled into bed. The maids shortly left to their other duties and I instantly fell asleep, welcoming my dreams.

* * *

My breath hitched and as if on cue, I started choking. I sat up half asleep and confused and looked around; the room was flooded with thick black smoke and bright orange flames. Panic set in and I jumped out of bed hurriedly. Coughing became more consistent now and my lungs were badly burned; every breath was agony.

"My lady! Open the door, quickly!" Someone shouted from behind the door. I stepped towards the door but immediately backed up after seeing the door was completely engulfed in flames.

"My la-..ARGH!" the person cried from behind the wall of fire; sadistic chuckles then echoed down the halls. I flinched as they got louder and louder. In a fit of panic, I jumped from the window. Forgetting that I was two floors up.

"Run rabbit, run!" the eerie voice laughed maniacally. I hit the ground with a loud thump, almost certain that if I wasn't a witch I would've broken both of my legs. I heeded the voices warning and ran as fast as I could towards the woods.

* * *

I ran and ran so much I'd almost forgotten why I'd even started in the first place. My legs gave out after running so much and I collapsed against an oak tree. My eyes caught a large orange glow in the distance, it was my manor; set ablaze in the midst of September. Tears escaped my eyes and slid down my burned face, it was numbing. Then the chilly autumn air wrenched my senses back, bringing the familiar scorching pain with it. I gasped at the intensity of it all, fell to my knees and sobbed loudly.

I opened my glossy eyes between sobs and noticed the shards of glass and brambles sticking out of my pale legs. I began hyperventilating, despite my scorched lungs.

_Would I die here?_

I looked back at the manor, hoping this was all a nightmare or a hallucination.

_But it wasn't going away._

It was all gone. My mother, sisters and father.

_Roasted in their beds._

But.. Why did I survive?

* * *

**Poor Elanor :(**

**Another chapter, done and dusted~ I apologize, I****t's a little shorter than usual..**

**Cya next time!  
Don't forget to rate&review! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello.. here's the long over-due chapter four. (~*o*)~**

* * *

Rain pattered along the stained windows of an old police station. The girl sat beside said window, shivering into a blanket. Her eyes stared blankly towards the outside world, she remained emotionless. Scarred by previous events, no doubt.

"She hasn't spoken a word since we found her, sir." An officer stood to adress his chief.

"That's inconvenient." The senior replied.

"Indeed, sir."his colleagues agreed.

"See to it she has medical attention immediately."he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The officer then sent out for a doctor; he arrived quickly, as usual.

"What's the situation, officer?"he asked as he peeled off his soaked trench coat.

"I'm afraid this young lady,"-he then pointed towards Elanor. "Has been involved in a tragic accident."

"What sort of accident?" the doctor whispered.

"The mansion was set ablaze, no other survivors except for her." he answered back. They approached the lady with caution, fearful they may scare her further.

"And might I ask your name, Miss?" The doctor sat in the armchair opposite to the girl. There was no reply, though; not a single movement. She was transfixed by the rain, lost in thought.

"Moore, sir. Elanor Moore." the officer was still lingering around, answering his questions for her.

"Sir, if you would excuse us." The officer nodded in understanding and left them.

**~Elanors POV~**

I was numb;cold and unbearably hot and the same time. I'm lost in my thoughts, unable to listen nor to speak out. I've tried.. But it seems I've lost my voice. Nothing but frail whispers escape my lips and even then they are inaudible. The doctor takes my legs and props them on a stool carefully. He then begins to pull out the shards of glass that bit into me merely hours ago.

One of the larger pieces of glass was yanked from my leg and the force jerked me from my thoughts. I flinched and turned my head to face him. He smiled warmly and knowingly. Finally, whatever emotion that was left in me came back.

"How're you feeling, Elanor?" He asked as he ripped the final shard from my leg. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was gone. No words could describe this feeling of loneliness and pain. So, I choked on my tears.

"Have you any other injuries? Besides your burns.."he asked half heartedly. I wiped the stinging tears from my eyes and rolled up my sleeve. The burns that traveled up my arm were sure to scar, even from a first glance he knew how severe they were.

"..and my lungs.."I whispered.

"I see."

It took about an hour to bandage the rest of my injuries. Various people approached me with so many questions, hoping I'd seen or heard something useful. But the past events were foggy for me.. Even though it'd happened not long ago. The doctor had layered the bandages on well; most of my body was treated.

"Do you have any relatives who could come collect you? Anyone at all?" An officer approached me.

"M-My aunt.."

"Their name?" He tapped his pen impatiently against a notepad.

"Francis.. Midford." I recall.

"We'll contact her immediately. Until then, rest." I nod.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a large four poster bed, curled in the velvet sheets. My clothes had been changed and my location was unknown. The room was large and the decor reminded me of a place. The midford mansion.. A soft knock came from the door and I sat up, wincing from pain.

"..My lady, are you awake?" The familiar voice comforted me slightly. Paula entered quietly to check on my state.

"Oh, your awake! My lady, she's awake!" Paula called in glee.

"Really?" Another familiar high pitched voice echos throughout the halls; she bursts into the room looking as cheerful as ever.

"Oh Elanor, it's so wonderful to see you! It's been so long!"She firmly clasps my hands in hers and smiles joyfully. As quickly as the smile appeared, it faded and was replaced instead with visible melancholy.

"I just wish it'd be because of different circumstances.."She trails off, lost in thought no doubt. I give her a small smile and a little nod but she doesn't respond.

"F-Forgive me.. I.. This just reminded me of something.."A weak smile traces her lips.

"Lizzy,"Francis appears at the door looking as proper as ever."May I have a moment alone with Elanor?"

"Yes mother." With that, the door was closed leaving us both alone.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" My aunt approaches me kindly and sits beside the bed. She isn't surprised when I don't reply.

"I know me and your mother weren't as close as sisters should through certain events.. But, I have no quarrel with you. Even if you are a witch, you're family."

I'm startled by her words. She knows? Also, I was never told why aunt Francis and my mother never really talked. Yet another family secret I have yet to uncover. Adding to my confusion, Francis leaned over and embraced me. Her sweet words and comforting aura left a stinging feeling in my heart but I knew she was trying her best. So, I returned the hug.

"Now," She pulls away. "If your feeling better you could get dressed and come downstairs for a meal."She smiles.

I nod at her offer; Francis takes that as a sign to leave me be. Then, I'm left alone with my thoughts. I peel the blankets off and begin to take a few steps, wincing slightly. My eyes wander to the large mirror in the corner and I'm startled with the vision of my mangled self.

Pale complexion tainted with large scorch marks, bandaged from head to toe. The silk nightgown that clings to my slender figure is far too rich for this appearance of mine. I walk towards the mirror for a closer look. At the very least my long hair is still intact, however tatted and messy it is. I begin to unravel the cloths knotted to my left arm and gasp.

It's sickening, horrifying even. I folded the cloth back over the large open flesh wound and resisted the urge to retch. That's going to leave one hell of a scar.. Not if I can help it; a healing spell should suffice. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and repeat;

"Curabit istud vulnus. Tollendum omnes infectiones. Id quod peto. Sic fiat."

A cool pleasant feeling washes over my body as I repeat the spell. I'm so thankful for my mothers teachings, they've become quite useful so far. I open my eyes and every wound, scratch and burn has disappeared. No more physical damage. Possibly mental, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it I suppose.

Time to change clothes. I'm starving and I don't want to waste anymore time so I head towards the wardrobe to pick an outfit out. I smile weakly at the contents of it, each piece of clothing was bought new to my taste. Aunt Francis couldn't have been kinder to me.

I settle on a blouse, a pinafore dress that flows out above my knees, some tights and long black boots. Taking the brush from the vanity beside the wardrobe, I ran it through the knots in my hair. Occasionally pulling a twig or two out. Now it was time to set off downstairs and eat. When I arrived, the table was set for me with a plate of steaming food waiting to be devoured.

I took my place and immediately began eating. The plate was nearly empty before I heard the chime of the doorbell. A servant rushed over to answer it, then escorted them inside. It was two police men.. Most likely here for me. Shortly after their arrival, Francis entered the room. Everyone joined me at the dining table.

"We've come to ask, Miss Elanor, if you'd accompany us to the scene of the crime. There may be somethings you'd be able to retrieve from the building."A senior chief speaks up.

"Well I don't think she's ready for that sort of-"I raise my hand to interrupt Aunt Francis.

"I'd like to go."I say.

"Very well, if you wouldn't mind coming with us."They both stand up and I follow behind.

"Elanor, I'll accompany you."Francis follows.

"..Alright."I reply. The four of us made our way outside and into the carriage.

* * *

"We've arrived." The chief announces. My sharp intake of breath is noticed by my aunt and she sighs.

"Dear, are you sure your ready for this?"she asks concerned. I nod briefly and exit the carriage.

A snow of ash is carried on the breeze and falls from the matching grey sky. The smell of burnt wood is poignant and brings my memories of terror back. My once tall mansion is now a hollow shell of it's former self. Both floors have been completely wiped out by the fire and whats left is an unstable pile of wreckage and rubble.

I take a few steps towards the unfamiliar sight. My eyes are fixated on the sight before me, ignoring each person.

Except one.

Something I am familiar with, a young boy with navy hair and his butler. I brush past them and stop in front of the manor taking it all in. With closed eyes I prey. Preying to whatever god is up there to stop punishing me. Preying that somehow, this is all a twisted nightmare.

But when I open my eyes, it's still there. This nightmare is real and it's here to stay. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately regret turning around. I'm face to face with Earl Phantomhive and his ever so creepy butler.

"My condolences."He spoke softly. I slap away his hand in irritation.

"I don't need your pity."I spit and walk away through the doorway to rubble.

There was nothing to retrieve besides singed photographs which weren't of any value to me. They would only remind me of the tragedy. I'm approached by the same officer that brought me here.

"This was recovered from your mothers body.. My deepest sympathies."he sighs and hands me a burned gold locket.

"Thank you."I murmur. Inside the locket were two silhouettes; my mother and father. I wipe the ash from it's surface and put it on.

I look back at the entrance, or at least whats left of it, and see my aunt speaking with Ciel. I want to leave this place and never return. I walk towards them and they all looked surprised suddenly. Strange..

"It doesn't surprise me that you didn't know, Ciel.." she sighs.

"B-But how could she? I mean.. There's no way!"he blurts out staring at me. I narrow my eyes.

"What?"

"Elanor, Ciel is your first cousin."She sighs, irritated by our reactions.

"How? isn't Elizabeth.."

"Let me explain. Your mother didn't just lose contact with me, it was also various other relatives. Originally, with you being Ciels age at the time, you were to be his fiance." My eyes widened at her words.

"No.."I whisper. Ciel looks equally displeased.

"Ciel's parents wanted you to be his fiance for various reasons that were never mentioned. But, now that we're able to contact you, the original plans can follow through."she explains.

No..No way! Absolutely not!

* * *

**Uhm that was a wild ride xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this thing ^ Remember to rate&review.**

**baibai.** *by the way, who's enjoying season three? I freaking love it so much:3*


End file.
